Crossover: Part 2
by Wes-Janson
Summary: The YJK kids from Star Wars take a trip through a gate...........
1. Default Chapter

A/N:bThis is the sequel to my first a which was a SW/StarTrek crossover. Well, it's now a SW/SG1 crossover. The prequel isnt mandatory reading, since this fic will explain enough of what hapend, but the prequel is a good read of it's own (though it starts out a little bad since it was my first fanfic afterall.  
Keep in mind that with regards to the StarWars novels, I love them up until thje NJO part, so I sorta ignore that when writing.  
  
---------------------  
  
The war with the Yuuzhan Vong had razed a galaxy. With their military being slaughtered in every engagement, the Galactic Alliance had been forced to steadily retreat until they occupied almost no planets. On one of the last free worlds, Kashyyyk, eight people and three droids were investigating what might be their last hope for peace.  
Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo, Tenel Ka Djo, Zekk, Tahiri Veila, Lowbacca, M-TD, C-3PO, R2D2, and Chewbacca stood before an ancient device.  
"Guys, get over here. I've found the ring that the ancient text talked about."  
Chewbacca had been invaluable to translating an unknown, except to Wookiees, dialect of the written Shyriiwook that was on the ruins on the surface of Kashyyyk. The text had described what was possibly a form of shipeless intergalactic transport.  
The group crammed into the small room, noticing a cover stone over what was obviously a door.  
It was obvious because a lightsaber had cut a rectangle into it, making it a door.  
Inside sat a grayish metal ring, and a mushroom-shaped device that had an orangish shaped circle in the middle.  
I will go look outside for Vong Chewbacca said, the droids not bothering to translate as all of the humans knew how the language.  
"Ok" Dark haired, blue eyed Anacin Solo spoke up "this must be the dialing device the script talked of. Lets see what happens when we enter in the coordinates from the door."  
Anakin pushed in eight coordinates, lighting up the symbols on the device, as well as sections of the ring. Nothing happened.  
"Try this dummy" Blond haired Tahiri Veila said as she pushed the orange circle in the middle of the device.  
Suddenly, the ring was filled with a blue flush of energy, and what appeared to be a standing pool of water in it. 


	2. Trapped

"Run people. Daniel, dial home. Teal'c Carter, covering fire."  
SG1 had been ambushed again.  
They were in the process of gating home with no time to spare, again.  
That's were it went wrong, as the gate flared to life.  
"Damnit!"  
Jack looked back, and noticed that the gate was active. And Daniel hadn't reached the DHD yet, hence Daniel's curse.  
"Daniel, please tell me you dialed home"  
"Someone dialed here before I reached the DHD."  
A rumbling filed the air and a Gou'ald alkesh heavy bomber appeared over them. "Humans of the Tau'ri, you are defenseless. Put down your weapons and surrender." 


	3. C3 Chewie's fall

Ok, time for reader replies (yup. I'll reply to questions when I remember too)  
-Gotta Love Trip-Q:WHy don't you accept annonymous reveiws?  
A:It musta been the defualt setting. Fixed it.  
Q:I LOVED that series of books, but I haven't read them in.. years... I don't think I've read the most recent one though.  
A:The most recent was Crisis at Crystal Reef. Keep in mind, the most recent SW books (the NJO series) is something I compleatly hate, as the authors didnt bother to keep the characthers in characther, and many other things (some authors having read less than five previous SW books springs to mind.....)  
Q:This looks interesting, though it would be nicer if the chapters were a bit longer than that second chapter was.  
A:I keep em short on purpose, easier to get em written that way, and it means quicker updates.

* * *

The ruins shook with an explosion, collapsing the entrance.  
"The moon must be causing tectonic disturbances." Zekk said, referring to the planet's moon, which the Vong had yanked out of orbit using their gravity altering Dovin Basil's "We don't have long before it hits" Agreed Jaina Solo We must contact Chewbacca Said Lowbacca as he adjusted his comlink, which suddenly flared to life.  
Nephew, get the cubs out of there now. Voxyn are coming-at least ten A dull thud was heard outside. Nine now. The moon is beginning to burn into atmosphere. Go now, allow me to save the cubs where I failed with their parents Chewbacca said, referring to the dead Han and Leia Solo.  
Uncle, no Lowie roared as he felt the concussion of a thermal detonator.  
The Voxyn were gone, and so was Chewbacca.  
"We must go through the wormhole. Now, before the moon hits." Tenel Ka spoke in a calm voice, which still conveyed authority. "Anakin, dial the coordinates again." 


	4. Jaffa! Kree!

The alkesh had landed a Gou'ald and 20 Jaffa, then flown off.  
"Bow before your god"  
"Sorry, I've ate Gou'ald before. I don't bow to anything I eat or drink. Except for coffee." quipped Dr. Daniel Jackson.  
"Impudent Tau'ri" The First Prime smashed the back end of his staff into Daniel's knees, forcing him to bow down. Then he did the same to Major Carter and Col. O'Neil, although he required the aid of several other Jaffa to knock Teal'c to his knees.  
The Jaffa broke ranks, revealing a man in armor similar to theirs, but gold.  
The mask retracted, revealing a young boy's face. His eyes glowed.  
"Now we will discuss the location of your Tok'Ra allies as well as your...." The Gou'ald trailed off as the stargate began lighting up.  
Several seconds later, a bright blue flush of water emanated from the gate, then settled back into the vertical pool of water that was in reality a stable wormhole.  
Suddenly, a group of seven people and two metallic objects went flying through as if thrown. The reason for their abrupt entrance soon made itself apparent. A fireball and debris followed them through, taking out several Jaffa.  
Colonel O'Neil noticed that the first two to get up were a striking redhead with her hair in braids, and a young man with tousled brown hair.  
"Um, hi" The boy spoke up.  
"Jaffa! Kree!"  
The Jaffa opened fire. 


	5. Enemy of my enemy

They had almost been too late going through the gate.  
As then went through, they all had sensed heat following behind them, and sensed a planet's death through the force.  
It was yet another thing that they had become accustomed to because of the Vong.  
Jacen and Tenel Ka were the first through the gate, and therefore the least effected by the shockwave that had followed them.  
Jacen felt a mental communication from Tenel Ka, warning him that he wasn't alone, forcing him to think beyond his grief over Chewie.  
It was something else the Vong had forced his siblings and friends to grow accustomed to-dealing with grief.  
As he paid attention, Jacen noticed a group of approximately 20 people in an odd armor holding odd staff's, and a single person in a gold version of the armor.  
"Um, hi" Jacen said, not knowing what to say "Jaffa! Kree!" Jacen had no clue what those words meant, but he received a clue when the soldiers began shooting at him and Tenel Ka.  
  
As the Jaffa opened fire on the apparently unarmed group, Jack winced.  
However, the two that were conscious grabbed small objects from their belts.  
A green energy blade extended from the male's, and a turquoise blade for the redhead.  
Much to the surprise of all of SG1, the two began catching the staff fire on their blades, and bouncing it back at the Jaffa, who fell dead.  
As one of his guards was struck, Jack went into action, blasting another Jaffa in the face and tossing his staff to Teal'c as he dove after the staff of the Jaffa he had shot.  
Several seconds later, it was all over except for the Gou'ald who was hidden behind his force field. Noticing the Gou'ald advancing on the sword people, Jack dashed for his hastily dumped pack and grabbed his throwing knife.  
"Hey, snakehead" He shouted.  
The Gou'ald turned, as expected, and raised his hand at Jack.  
Jack struck first. His knife going through the forcefield and into the Gou'ald's hand.  
Seeing the force field down, Tenel Ka struck. The Gou'ald fell to the ground in two pieces.  
  
Teal'c's attention was riveted on the newcomers, despite their apparently being enemies of the Gou'ald.  
"Howdy, you kids need some help getting back home?" Jack O'Neil asked.  
Much to even Teal'c surprise, the boy began laughing, although Teal'c thought it was more of manic laughter, rather than anything from true amusement.  
"Sorry, the last unconquered world in our galaxy sorta blew up behind us. Hence our rather explosive entrance." Teal'c noticed both young humans appeared to be very stressed.  
"We are stranded here. This is a fact." Teal'c raised an eyebrow, her speech reminding him of a female cousin of his.  
"Wait, another Galaxy?" Sam's curiosity had been piqued.  
"That is a fact."  
"How many symbols did you dial, seven or eight?"  
"Eight, there was a coverstone on the chamber that ring thing was in that had eight symbols on it. Anakin," he pointed to an unconscious dark haired boy "noticed that only they matched the symbols on that dialing thingey"  
"Sir" Sam turned to O'Neil "I believe that they are from another galaxy." O'Neil nodded.  
"Conquered, you say?" Jack asked.  
"The Yuuzhan Vong are from another galaxy. They massed their forces all around our galaxy's rim and began destroying worlds. They made no attempt at negotiation, and murdered any prisoners they took. They are a formidable enemy, and that is a fact."  
"Umm, how did you find the stargate?" Asked Dr Jackson.  
Both strangers looked confused.  
"Stargate?"  
"That ring thing" Jack gestured to the gate.  
"There was an old legend on the planet Kashyyyk about a device capable of sending people to other planets instantly. Since were trapped on the planet, we decided our only hope was to look for it." The redhead's eyes blazed as if with a bad memory.  
"How would a gate go undiscovered for so long?" Asked Sam.  
"Kashyyyk's trees were many kilometers high, and the branches wove together forming a layered ecosystem with the treetops being the safest, and the ground being suicidally dangerous. Our ship was damaged when we landed, and our only option was to descend to the ground. Then we came across this old stone structure, and once we figured it out, we wound up here."  
They heard a roar of engines in the distance.  
"That alkesh is returning. We've got to get out of here. Everyone grab a body and head for the gate."  
Jacen carried his sister, Jaina, after reactivating the droids; Daniel carried young Tahiri, Jack carried Anakin, Sam carried Zekk, and Tenel Ka and Teal'c carried Lowbacca.  
"You are strong, despite missing an arm." Teal'c commented.  
"I am a warrior."  
"Indeed." Teal'c nodded his head with respect.  
The gate swooshed to life, and Daniel fiddled with a small device strapped to his wrist.  
"General Hammond, we've got wounded incoming. Some unknowns, friendly so far, ran into the Gou'ald as well." Jack spoke into a walkie talkie.  
"Roger that SG1.Ill alert the guards in the gateroom." Jack put his radio back into its pouch.  
"Okay kids, here's how it'll go. We've got guards all around the gate back home. Don't make any sudden moves, since we don't want to cause them to shoot you."  
The two strangers nodded, and the robots didn't say anything. 


	6. The Admrial's fate

Several hours later, all of SG1 had showerd then arrived in the briefing room along with  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka, who hadn't showered as they had been in the infirmary with their  
  
injured friends and then setting up a device that would allow the droids to recharge. When  
  
they had left the infirmery, Anakin and Tahiri had been conscious, and M-TD was  
  
floating around the room ready to calm Lowbacca when he woke.  
  
"At ease, SG1. Sorry I was late, the president wanted me to brief him personally with  
  
what I knew" General Hammond walked into the room, SG1 returned to their seats.  
  
"Ok, Jacen, Tenel Ka, you say your galaxy was invaded. Tell us the whole story."  
  
"It started a year ago." Jacen started. "A small shuttle was flung through a spatial  
  
disturbance into our galaxy. The pilot was a Admiral Daniel Boatright, and he turned out  
  
to have been from an alternate reality, as odd as that would sound."  
  
"Not really" interrupted Dr. Jackson.  
  
"We've, uh, seen that sort of thing before" Jack explained.  
  
"Ah, well more than us. Anyway, he assisted us on a mission stopping some pirates who  
  
had managed to get ahold of some extreamly advanced tech, apparently the rift had  
  
grabbed other ships from his universe before. In the final battle, he was belived to have  
  
been killed.. It was then that odd events started happening. They were small terrorist  
  
strikes in outer rim systems mainly, small strikes on New Republic forces that noone  
  
claimed responsibility for.. Plus what appeared to be a growing rebel movement against  
  
the New Republic."  
  
Dr Jackson started to ask about their government, but Tenel Ka interrupted.  
  
"Ask C-3PO about the history behind it later Doctor, his programming includes more  
  
history than we know." SG-1 all smirked at Daneil's being shut down before he could  
  
ask anything.  
  
"Anyway" Jacen continued "a month after the admiral's 'death' an unknown power  
  
emerged , the Yuuzhan Vong.. They were refuges from another galaxy, or so they said at  
  
the time. Turns out they depleted all of the resources in their galaxy, and left for a new  
  
one-ours. Anyway, they showed up and established diplomatic relations."  
  
"Mys mother, who had been the republic's Chief of State, had just retired from office  
  
when they appeared. The new Chief of State was Senator Borsk Fey'lya. Fey'lya was an  
  
extremely dishonest person, more so than the average politician was but he also had allies  
  
all throughout the senate and the government. He gave multiple uninhabited worlds along  
  
the galaxy's rim to the Vong, along with several uninhabited ones in the central regions of  
  
the galaxy. It was then that things started to noticeably go wrong. Several high-ranking  
  
members of the military, as well as several Jedi, were proven to be in a fledgling rebellion  
  
against the republic. Soon, terrorist strikes begun which the rebellion seemed to be  
  
claiming credit for. When more Jedi seemed to be joining the rebellion, Chief of State  
  
Fey'lya ordered all Jedi be put under house arrest. He also ordered the arrest of some  
  
other non-Jedi, those whom he deemed to be the Jedi's allies.  
  
Many refused, and were killed. Although Fey'lya took pains to make it seem as if they  
  
had shot first.  
  
My parents parents were among the dead, along with most of my family.  
  
"Then, suddenly, the Senate voted to allow the Yuuzhan Vong to assist in hunting the  
  
Jedi, much to the apparent displeasure of the Chief of State. They are excellent warriors,  
  
extremely deadly and even a challenge for Tenel Ka" Jacen gave the beautiful redhead a  
  
slight smile then continued.  
  
" They were hunting us, and 'rebel' strikes began to hit critical elements of our military.  
  
Chief of State Fey'lya sent us a message, claiming he wasn't responsible for the blood  
  
bath, that the rebellion was. He sent us a set of coordinated for the current rebel base and  
  
said if it was eliminated; he could force the Senate to end the purge. We arrived into a  
  
Vong ambush. Then the Vong were massacred by the arrival of the rebel's, who  
  
graciously offered us transport offworld, as our transport was damaged.  
  
"When we arrived on the Errant Venture, the ship acting as the Rebel headquarters, we  
  
encountered five people we believed dead. Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson. They had  
  
been high-ranking members of the republics military, as well as Jedi Master Kyp Durron  
  
and Jedi knights Zekk, and Lowbacca. My sister, younger brother, Tahari, and the droids  
  
were allready on the ship, having been saved from a Vogn attack by the rebels.They  
  
explained about how the republic had become corrupt under Fel'ya's leadership, and was  
  
leading the galaxy into danger.  
  
"It was then that a Republic tqask force arrived, along with a large number of Vong  
  
Shock troops, to rescue us supposedly. In reality they were to kill us, they killed Janson,  
  
Antilles, and Durron, and were about to kill the rest of us when he arrived." Jacen began.  
  
Taking a deep, calming breath he continued.  
  
Admiral Boatright was alive somehow. And he was not in a good mood. 


	7. The Battle of Coruscant

"Admiral Boatright got us out of there and explained what had been going on. Chief of State

Fey'lya had been playing power behind the scenes, and working to make himself an absolute

dictator.

The Admiral got involved the moment he had appeared in our galaxy because his technology

was much more advanced that ours, and Fey'lya had called for him to be arrested and his ship

seized for research purposes the moment he arrived on Coruscant, the capital of the Galaxy,

requesting support to return home. That resulted in the events that had us meet him, and led up

to his apparent death.

When the admiral had landed on the planet we believed he had died, he really was only badly

injured. Then Senator Fey'lya had captured him and after allowing doctors to heal him he

attempted to torture him to force him to reveal data.

The admiral proved resistant to torture, and despite missing a leg and an arm, managed to

escape." Jacen took a brief sip of water, and after receiving a nod from Tenel Ka to continue,

he went on.

"Anyway, after rescuing us, The Admiral informed us that he was taking us to the Rebel fleet.

When we arrived, we saw a massive fleet, complete with the upgrades that Fey'lya had tried to

torture out of him. Then he informed us of the Rebels mission, we were waiting for

reinforcements, then heading to my homeworld of Coruscant." Jacen's Whiskey brown eyes

seemed filled with intensity to Jack O'Neil.

"We were taking our galaxy back."  
  
"Despite our fleet's power, we were still outmatched by the size of the Republic fleet. That was

a fact.

That was where I came in. I was the heir to the Hapes Dynasty. While I had always considered

it a curse until then, as I also considered myself a warrior, it was then I considered it an asset."

Tenel Ka's voice was steady, and her face was emotionless, but her eyes betrayed great

sorrow.

"The rebel's had provided proof to my family that the republic had plans to invade the Hapes

cluster. However, they were hesitant to help until I arrived, and gave them permission. Eighty

percent of the Hapan fleet was committed to the assault.

The Admiral's tactics were ingenious. He had agents among the planets defense forces, and had

staged what appeared to be a normal apprehension of a pirate along with military support.

He had used those agents to plant false rumors that the pirates had a single warship of significant

power, so the defense fleet had sent its largest ships in after the smugglers, along with several

interdictor cruisers which jam hyperspace. Using telemetry from the planetary defense net's own

sensors, which we had access to, we sent many of our smaller ships through, to make them

believe that the pirates had more forces that believed. The Republic scrambled its fleet, and

attacked.

Our advance force charged the enemy fleet, which had formed a defensive line with the

interdictors in protected positions, when our main fleet arrived."

"The Admiral had used their own ships against them" Tenel Ka continued "Our entire fleet

jumped on a trajectory directly at the battle. The interdictor cruisers pulled them from

hyperspace right on top of them, and they engaged at near point blank distances.The Rebel

ships opend fire immeditly, as they knew exactly where the ships would be when the reverted

back to sublight velocity's.

The backbone of Coruscant's defense was broken in several bloody minutes, as at the same

time, the Hapan fleet had jumped from hyperspace all along the planet and began knocking out

orbiting defensive battery's in sectors that we planned to use. Using antimatter torpedoes, a new

weapon the Admiral had provided the specs to for the Rebellion, we easily knocked out the

planetary shields, and the invasion had begun. All of us were on a dropship along with the

Admiral. We were taking the Imperial Palace where the Chief of State lived."

Daniel Jackson had a quizzical look, then interrupted.

"If it was a republic, then why call it the Imperial Palace?"

"It was the New Republic. The Old Republic had lasted for twenty five thousand years, ruling

from Coruscant, a planet completely covered by city except at the poles and a single

mountaintop. Then a politician fomented discord and war in the republic, and eventually

overthrew it and formed an Empire. A rebellion overthrew it, and the new Republic was

formed. The Imperial Palace was built during the Empire."

Dr Jackson looked like he was going to ask more questions when Col. O'Neil silenced him.

"Daniel, they said their robot would give a history lesson. Pester him with questions later."

Much to everyone's surprise, Jacen chuckled.

Noticing their looks, he explained.

"C-3PO loves to talk. He'll explain in intricate detail for hours on end, the doctor might have

asked for more than he can bargain."

"Nah, Danny Boy can ask and explain ad nauseum with the best of them."

"Jack, don't be an ass" Dr Jackson appeared annoyed. Jack grinned.

General Hammond looked both annoyed and amused with the bickering pair

"Enough, people. Tenel Ka, continue."


End file.
